Juvenile Hall
by angel-with-a-scythe
Summary: Sora, the epitome of an angel, is sent to Juvie after he crashes under the influence and nearly kills Tidus.. the strange thing is, Sora didn't have anything to drink that night. So what does Riku have to do with all this? He's been gone 7 years...
1. Chapter 1

Scythe: Yeah, I'm starting a new fic... shoot me, I know, but honestly, I will be getting to my other ones, I promise. It might take a month, because I am moving into the dorm rooms at Sierra, so please bear with me. Thank you all so much, and I really hope you enjoy this... it was inspired by a dream...

Warnings: Some OOC (but you will like it ;)), and it's a bit of an AU, Its YAOI, and its Riku/Sora. Ok? Oh, and it might be a little twisted... more so than anything I have ever done... maybe. That should be all.

88

Juvenile Hall

Chapter 1

88

The day started like any other day on the island which had been Sora's home since he was born. However, today was to be a special day of celebration and enormous festivity for a family reunion his mother had planned. His father and mother had split off when he was young, not that they divorced, but that his father worked on the continent and his mother had wanted to stay here and raise Sora the way she thought he should be raised. And it was going rather well, she would always say.

Sora was a free spirit. He was laid back and nothing could wipe the smile from his face and he was always a very happy, content child. He had plenty of friends and a good education, and he was almost ready to end his life as a teenager and move on into the adult world. Being 16, his mother naturally was worried about the choices he made, but Sora had never let her down, and he never would, as far as he was concerned. He was also the youngest to graduate from high school with a spotless record and offers to Harvard and Yale, so of course, his reputation for goodness was known on the island, but known throughout his family as well, and all of them couldn't wait to meet him... Thus, the family reunion. It was neither on the continent, nor the small island, but the main island in between the two.

In fact, they were all getting ready to set out and meet at that very moment, Sora shoving some needed entertainment into the car they were to ferry over to the mainland, and his mother taking her leisurely time making sure she looked perfect.

"Mom, come _on_ already," Sora whined, ready to get this show on the road and over with. She finally stepped forth, turning about like some fashion model and asking if she looked fabulous. "Yes mum, so let's go."

"Fine, fine. I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She hopped in the car and Sora began to drive. He knew why she was nervous. She always wanted to impress Dad with everything she had because they hardly saw each other. It was amazing to Sora how in love they still were, even though the distance between them was harsh and long. However, when they were together... it was no separating them.

"You know, honey, I heard that Riku might be there. Remember, from when you were little boys?"

"Oh? No kidding? That would be great!" Sora was nearly bubbling with excitement now.

He and Riku had been the prime subject on the island; 'destined to be famous' some said. The two were so involved in athletics, and both were so good looking, that everyone encouraged them to model or go to the continent to train in athletics. Neither idea really appealed to Sora, but Riku had wanted to model badly. However, between the two of them, Riku was always known as the trouble maker and Sora the little angel so when Riku left for a job offer at only 10 years old, all the common folk speculated he'd never return... and he hadn't. In fact, Sora had only heard from him once; a letter that Riku was able to write to him about four years previous to current day. It read:

_Sora,_

_Life on the continent isn't so bad, you know. I've already made a ton of money with all this modeling. I can't say I miss island life, because city life is so much more suiting to my needs but I know you'd rather sit around on that island and play all day rather than come visit me, right? I'm kidding, you idiot. I'm supposed to be dropping by the island in a month, so I'll see you there!_

_Always,_

_Riku_

Of course, every word in that letter hurt him, not the silly teasing or that he'd been called an idiot, but the fact that Riku had said he'd rather stay on the continent, not to mention he didn't 'drop by the island' a month later either. And what was worse, Riku never sent him a letter explaining why he didn't come... After another two years of not hearing from him, the poor islander lost hope and moved on... or so he told himself.

For some reason, the two had been unbelievably close... maybe too close, some thought, but most shrugged it off as innocent friendship that was just unbreakable. Sora had never felt anything remotely close to what he had shared with Riku, even when he found a new best friend named Tidus, or went out with Kairi. Needless to say, Sora was emotionally scarred for life by what Riku had done. That stupid silver haired kid didn't even say goodbye before he left...

He dwelled on the thought, almost missing the turn off to the ferry. He apologized to his mother profusely when she went on about how dangerously he drove and how he should keep his mind on the road and all that other motherly stuff he'd heard already when he was first learning how to drive... but she was right. He needed to keep his thoughts straight and focused. Thus, he booted that silver haired boy from his mind assuming he'd never see him again. And he probably wouldn't.

Just as he thought, when he got there he was swamped by hugs and kisses and pinched cheeks and everything family did when reunited. He laughed politely and paid his respects to every single relative, even if he didn't know them. When he saw his parents hug and look into each other's eyes, he sighed deeply with a smile. The love he felt from them radiated into the room and made _everyone_ feel good. However, when Sora laid eyes on Riku's parents, his stomach fell. They were headed right towards him.

He smiled, never letting his image falter as they gently clapped him on the back.

"We have heard such great things about you, Sora! It has been so long, indeed!"

"Yes, it has," Sora exchanged. They sat and chatted idly of how he was planning to go to college and how he didn't quite know what his major was as of yet and how he wanted to get a job, and all the normal talk. But when the subject of Riku came up, even his parents looked confused.

"Riku? He moved out when he was only 15 and we haven't seen him since... He really took off in modeling, you know? And he said he was going to live with his agent so he could always be on call and go with him to the locations. We tried to make him stay but he ran away." The father said, sighing softly as the mother just turned her face away and held her handkerchief to her lips.

Sora, ultimately feeling terrible about bringing him up, changed the subject to some idle chat about how excited he was to be here and how everyone was so kind. When the moment of trauma passed, the two went on their way and left Sora to explore the hors d'oeuvre selection. He was quite content until he heard a few older women whispering about Riku... Why was it that when all he was trying to do was forget him, he was everywhere?

He could have ignored them, but he didn't, keeping an ear open despite his minds call not to listen.

"That Riku, you mean? Yes, he is a terrible mark on this family! Ran away from home, you know." One said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I know! But didn't you know? His parents couldn't control him. He was doing drugs and stealing and the like. You know how the city corrupts, darling."

"Such a shame... He could have gone far in life."

"A shame indeed; A shame he wasn't more like that Sora, no?"

The faceless voices made him want to blanch, for he refused to see their faces lest he recognize them and permanently bear a grudge... Although he couldn't figure out why he would do that if he was over that stupid, city loving, egotistical _ex_-best friend of his. Even so, he didn't like hearing people talk badly about others.

He meandered to the bar area which was, for once, currently deserted. He sat down and smiled at the bar-tender. He was an interesting looking fellow with a bandana over his head, covering any trace of hair he might have, and his eyes were a strange brown, and his face looked oddly marked, but Sora wasn't one to judge, so this man received a smile like any other. When he came over to him, he perked a bushy brown eyebrow as if to ask what he wanted, and Sora quickly stopped staring and nodded.

"Shirley Temple, please," and a cheesy grin. The bartender gave him a look that he couldn't decipher, but returned immediately with his drink... with extra cherries. Sora laughed. "Who told you I love extra cherries? Or could you just figure by my look?"

The bartender just shrugged. And went about cleaning some classes and counter tops. But no sooner had he begun to sip his drink, his one and only best friend Tidus swept up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Sora! Sorry I'm late!"

The bartender turned at the disturbance with an unreadable look, but Sora hushed Tidus and laughed softly, putting a finger to his lips.

"You're so loud, Tidus..."

"What can I say? I'm excited. Thanks for inviting me."

"No need to thank me, Tidus, you're family now. You're my best friend and my mom was actually the one who assumed you were coming." He laughed. "Sometimes she forgets that we're not together twenty four hours a day."

"Seven days a week," Tidus laughed, nudging him. "Hey, what do you have there? Shirley Temple? Of course, you're favorite drink."

"And extra cherries!" The islander grinned as he ordered some orange juice with coconut for Tidus.

"So have you been thoroughly kissed to death by your relatives?" Tidus said, taking a perch beside him.

"Yes... Gods I'm already tired. I can't believe this party is going to go on for three whole days."

"Ha. Yeah, and you have to be here for every single one of those three days. Don't worry. It'll go by really fast." Tidus patted his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Why don't we go out tonight and check the main island out?"

"Tidus... we shouldn't."

"Oh, come on... Just the two of us. I want to do something special for you. Just a quick spin so I can give you your surprise, and we'll be back before anyone even knows we're gone."

Sora could never say no. "Ugh, alright. But if anything happens, you get the blame," he joked, giving him a little shove.

"Right. Let's go in about... thirty minutes? It's already dark, and we don't' want to be out too late."

"Sounds good," Sora replied, receiving another Shirley Temple from the bartender.

88

Since neither could wait, they were out of there in half the time and laughing with the adrenaline of sneaking away without permission. Sora tossed himself into the car, Tidus on the passenger side. He revved the engine and made his way out on Tidus' directions.

They talked and reflected on past events, Tidus advising Sora to take up one of those offers to Harvard or Yale or something as such. But no sooner had they gotten onto the main streets Sora began to feel a bit awkward. He didn't know how to describe it, but his stomach felt really empty and he was beginning to sweat a bit. He was still ok to drive, or so he thought, but he got confused as to what Tidus was saying, accidentally confusing his right with his left and nearly running a few red lights. Something was wrong... very wrong.

"Tidus... I don't feel so good. We should turn around."

"Whoa, Sora... you ok? You look pale. Maybe I should drive..."

"No, let's just go home. If something happened while you were driving..." But he trailed off, not really knowing what he was saying, and his vision was getting blurry. He heard car horns and urgent yelling. Someone was calling his name frantically, shaking his shoulder, grabbing for the steering wheel... but it was too late. They hit something and it sent the car tumbling, rather slowly in Sora's mind. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on, but he knew he was in danger.

Within seconds, he blacked out, not even knowing if everything was alright...

88

When he woke, he felt weighted down by something, but as he looked at his body, he found nothing. He was in a hospital room, a bandage around his arm and head, and an IV in his arm. He cringed. He hated needles. His heart was pounding, and there was someone crying beside him, though he couldn't figure out why he was here, or why someone would be crying at his reunion...

Then it sank in. A hospital room? An IV and bandages? He wasn't _at_ his reunion... he was in... well... a hospital. His stomach sank and his breathing quickened. Boy was he in trouble.

"Mother..?" He called out, his voice raspy. The sniffling stopped momentarily until he saw someone stand and loom over him.

"Sora? Sora, baby?"

"Yeah..."

SLAP.

His eyes widened, and then filled with tears of sorrow as he looked up at his mother. She was gritting her teeth as tears streamed down her face and spoke through clenched teeth.

"How _DARE_ you? How dare you take _my_ car while you are intoxicated? I told you that you could drink because it was a special occasion, but I did NOT say that..."

Her words fell upon deaf ears. He could hear past the part where she said he had been intoxicated. Intoxicated? He hadn't drank anything but a Shirley Temple, so what was she going on about?

"But... I didn't drink anything... just a..."

"Do not sit here and tell me you didn't drink anything when you are lying in a hospital bed injured, my car is totaled, and Tidus is in the Emergency Room!" The tears came back, so strong that Sora could feel his heart ripping in two. Tidus was in the emergency room?

It must have showed on his face, for his mother finally settled for just crying softly instead of condemning him. They sat there together in joined pain as tears fell down their faces and their lives were changed so drastically.

88

Life after was a blur of condemnation and sorrow. Tidus was no longer able to play blitzball, Sora was shunned in the public eye, and everywhere he looked seemed to go quite and whispers started. He was scheduled for Court in one hour where they would ultimately decide his fate. However, when the sentence was passed, he couldn't believe it.

Not only was his driver's license taken away, as expected, but he was being sent to Juvenile Hall... for six months on the continent.

88

Scythe: OH HO. What now? What twists can I throw at you? So many more and they are on their way in the next chapter which will be posted IMMEDIATELY. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

Scythe: If I ever say 'Taichi' instead of Sora, just know that I was debating between making the two charcters either from Digimon or Kingdom Hearts... Obviously, I chose KH but every once in a while I feel like I'm dealing with Taichi and Yamato, so just bare with me lol. Uhhhhh... enjoy. Oh, yeah... I have never been to Juvie, alright? I'm just picturing this as a regular jail, but for kids, ok? So if it's different, I don't care. Deal with it.

Warnings: Read the first chapter... for Christ's sake (I am not religious... and if you mention anything about how I shouldn't take the lords name in vain.. ho man.. I will just stop this story all together... or just block you.) :) .

Disclaimer: Forgot this in the first chapter... I don't own the kingdom hearts people... I never will... and I'm not making profit off this, therefore I am only using them for my enjoyment.

88

Juvenile Hall

88

With such a good kid like Sora, one would have expected the judge to cut him a little slack, but it just seemed like the judge had already dealt with so many of these cases before, and he hated them. No slack.

When Sora was shoved into this place, he felt as if he should be shot. All around him were untamed kids of society that weren't educated and some even looked like they wanted to kill him. He was way too innocent to be in a place like this. He knew he wouldn't survive here, but he hoped he didn't radiate that feeling.

"New Kid!" Some punk announced, snickering. Sora closed his eyes in frustration, not wanting to cause some stupid scene just by being 'the new kid'.

He was shown to his cell, or 'sleeping accommodations' as the guards liked to call it. And they also liked to call this a 'correctional facility' and though Sora understood they wanted to keep this place a place for children and pre-adults, the words were just plain cheesy and made every kid despise them all more than they already did.

"Oooh, sucks to be you." Someone said, once the guard was gone. "You have to sleep in Shadow's room."

Sora didn't quite understand. He looked at the kid before him who must have been about 14 and set his things down onto the bottom bunk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's Shadow's bunk."

"Look, are you going to tell me _who_ this 'Shadow' is? Because, honestly, I don't really care if I have to sleep on the top bunk, just tell me what's going on around here," Sora said, glaring slightly. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't able to smile at anyone. Since that day when he'd seen Tidus in the Emergency room, barely hanging on with an oxygen mask securely fastened to his face, he hadn't been able to smile.

"You must be new. First time in Juvie?"

"And last, hopefully."

"Well, well. Then let me show you around." The kid said. "The name's Cebre, and yours?"

"Sora."

There was a pause. "Really?"

"...Yes?" He asked cautiously, not understanding his surprised yet expectant tone. The kid, Cebre, shrugged it off it seemed and gestured for him to follow.

"So down this corridor is all the cells, as you can see. And through that door on your left are the showers and to the right, the eating hall. Those are the main things you need to worry about, but straight ahead... Straight ahead is solitary confinement. Sometimes they keep you in there days on end with no interaction from other people. Been there. It ain't fun, let me tell you. But know if you are being bullied, sometimes that's the best place to go. There isn't a lot of supervision during the night. There are guards on the outside of this here door that leads into the cell corridor, but otherwise they let us chill, really. Its supposed to be a way of testin' our responsibility or something, and since everyone is usually tired, it actually works out pretty well."

"Right..." Sora breathed, trying to take it all in. They were now in the cafeteria, and Sora looked around at the empty tables. It was 5 in the evening, so why weren't there people eating?

"Before you ask, let me clarify... Eating times are at 6 in the AM and 7 in the PM, you understand? Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know. Sometimes, if we're lucky, they give us lunch around 12 in the noon. Usually they take away our lunch if somethin' bad happens. Like this one time, it was my fault because I bit one of the guard's leg and drew blood. He said I cut him with a knife because he was trying to cop a feel on me, but honestly, where in hell am I gonna get a knife, eh? Needless to say, he's gone now, so you won't have to worry about him trying to feel you up."

Sora felt nauseous. This was all way too much. And people trying to... feel other people up? And kids no less?

"Hey, you ok? You look pale. This too much for you, pretty boy?"

"Just stop it, Cebre. I just want to go to bed."

"They don't turn the lights off until 9:30..."

"I don't care... I just... I want to sleep and hope I wake from this nightmare." Sora ran a hand through his chestnut locks, sighing deeply in frustration.

"So how'd you get in here? You seem to nice to come to the J-Facility," Cebre pointed, ignoring his statement.

"In all truths... I'm not quite sure. I think I was framed, you know? I was at this stupid family reunion and I went out on a drive with my friend Tidus..." The name made him choke slightly on emotion. A deep pain welled within him as tears rose to his eyes and he had to look away and bite his lip softly to keep himself steady. Cebre, for once being polite, did not ask. "...and next thing I know... I'm not feeling too good and we crash."

"Did you drink any alcohol?"

"Not a drop."

"Odd. What'd it feel like when you were going out?"

Sora described the long story and feelings, Cebre patiently waiting, even though he'd gotten more than he bargained for. However, by the end of the story, the smaller boy lit up and exclaimed, "Ruffies! You know, the date rape drug. It has no smell or taste so you wouldn't even know. Sounds like that might be it."

"But how would that get in my drink?"

"Hell if I know. Any suspicious characters about when you were drinking?"

Sora thought about it for a long time, but nothing came to him and he shook his head.

"Well I don't know. There are some sly people in this world. So... why are you in here? 'Cause they said you was driving under the influence or something?"

"Yeah... defaced property, DUI, and I didn't have permission to use my mom's car."

"Sucks to be you. You probably shouldn't be in here."

"You think I haven't figured that out already?" Sora retorted, glaring a bit.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here? Cafeteria isn't open yet!" It was a guard, and he didn't look happy.

"Sorry Damien! He's the new kid, just showin' him around." Cebre tried, but was unfortunately shot down.

"Get back to your sleeping accommodations, we're doing a check!"

"Yes sir." The younger child grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged him off back towards the corridor, but they were detained by said Guard.

"You said he's new? You're name wouldn't happen to be Sora would it?"

"That's... me." He said nervously, looking up at the tall man.

"You need to go to the main office asap, you got me? Now go! Through that door and to the left."

Thus, Sora went through a door in which Cebre had not bothered to explain and to the left where he found another door labeled, conveniently, Office. He gently opened the door and stepped inside, looking around a bit before someone called for him.

"And you are...?"

"Sora." He said quickly and politely, biting his lip softly as he waited for the man at the desk to reply. He looked at the paper in front of him and sighed.

"DUI, huh? I hate kids like you..."

Despite not knowing the man, the words hurt deeply and he sighed and looked away, tears threatening his eyes again.

"Defacing property... Not permitted to drive the vehicle. Tsk, shame, shame shame. Why don't we go ahead and give you your ID number... here you go" He handed him a small half sheet that had some information and his real name, followed by the ID number which read D819673. "You don't have a name here, got it? You will respond to your number so memorize it."

"Yes sir..." He said softly in return, feeling very run down and exhausted just from coming here.

"Good. Now go. There should be fresh linens for you on your bed, and everything you need in a pack on the desk. The belongings you brought with you have already been searched and everything, if anything, was detained that could cause potential damage to either a fellow Juvenile Delinquent or yourself."

"Yes, sir," he noted, and quickly took his leave, staring at the piece of paper in his hand as if it said his parents had died.

When he got back to his bunk, he was relieved to see nothing had been taken from his belongings. All he had brought with him was a journal, a notepad for letters, and a bracelet. But it was an extremely special bracelet, made out of the sturdiest of rope that fit around his wrist perfectly. It was Tidus'.

Sighing very softly, he stared at it and fingered it gently. He didn't know if he would enjoy it here, in fact he knew he wouldn't...

He ran a hand through his untamable, spiking locks and stared at the top bunk, then at the bottom. It didn't appear to be slept in; the top bunk. He tilted his head. Maybe that kid was crazy and the 'Shadow' was just that: a shadow. However, he resisted the urge to rebel and claim the bottom bunk and climbed on up to settle in and get comfortable. It wasn't, though. The mattress was lumpy and cold, and his pillow was flat and barely provided sufficient support.

Again he sighed, but this time in aggravation and frustration. He didn't know if he could handle this for six months. But without even realizing it... he drifted off into a rather peaceful sleep, despite everything.

"He must have been exhausted," said some kid next Cebre, currently in the parallel cell. Cebre shrugged.

"New people are always exhausted the first day."

"How long do you think he'll last?"

"Well... when the Shadow gets back, he _won't_." Cebre scratched the back of his head and turned to face his companion.

"Have you heard of his return yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling he'll be back within the next month... That kid's name right there is Sora."

"You don't think he could be _the_ Sora, do you?"

"It's very possible... It's very possible."

"Lights OUT, ladies," called a guard. The two rolled their eyes. They would continue the conversation another day.

88

Soon, an entire week had gone by without Sora realizing. Since he was new, everyone was keeping him busy with new surprises everyday... and not all of them were good. For instance, poor Sora had been showering for the first time, degradingly trying to cover himself when one of the bullies of Juvie, known as Strip, decided he would take a little fancy to the lad. By and by he tortured the poor brunette by either commenting on his body, or even being so bold as to grab at him. Needless to say, Sora ran out of there as quickly as he could... and that was just this morning. It was amazing what the guards didn't see, and even more so what they didn't hear.

The first time Sora had had a chance to be alone to write in his journal, he heard muffled sounds coming from the cell over. Curiosity killed the cat when he took a gander to make sure everything was alright. Sure enough, two boys were going at it in that cell, but he couldn't tell if it was consensual or not. Either way, he wanted to stay out of it and he quickly hid his things and rushed out to find everyone else.

During this short week, he and Cebre had become close friends, but for some reason, most people kept their distance from him, and talks would abruptly end sometimes when he entered the room and result to low whispers and glances in his direction. The young juvenile he'd come to trust assured him that this was how all new kids were treated, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were all hiding something from him.

And then, it was as if a tornado hit. Today, the Shadow was all everyone was talking about. Just from walking by a few people, Sora gathered that this 'Shadow' was to be joining them shortly, and the brunette had mixed feeling about this. He didn't' have a clear image of this guy. Some said he was extremely mean, other's say he is quiet but nice, but all agree that he is very well respected and... quite gorgeous? Sora shuddered at the thought. Boys talking about other boys being beautiful was not something he was used to, and by no means did he want to dive into that murky water.

"Heh. Looks like the new kid's going to have to deal with the Shadow first hand. That sucks. He's never happy when he gets shoved into this place," said the bully that Sora really, really hated. He found his name was Damien, but everyone called him DUI.

Pointedly, Sora ignored the remark and sat down at a cafeteria table next to Cebre.

"Hey, Sora. So I'm guessing you heard the news?"

"Who hasn't?" He sighed, picking at his food slightly.

"Don't worry... everything will probably be..." but he didn't finish. Just then, the door slammed open and everything went silent. Sora was afraid to look. If the 'Shadow' was everything people said he was, he would no doubt kill him in an instant once he found out he'd have to share a cell with him. There were, in fact, rumors circulating that he had killed someone... and rumors that he was especially mean to new kids; Thought them all to be haughty and egotistical with their crimes. Would that apply to him?

He could hear his footsteps coming closer. He could hear his own heart in his ears. Or perhaps it was just his heart and he was overreacting? Or maybe he wasn't because he definitely saw a hand come down on the table in front of him.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice. He looked up. "If it isn't Angel Sora."

Riku?

88

Scythe: Oh, I know. Evil cliffhangers. No worries, I will post the next chapter quite soon. Keep in mind: I am moving and the like, so don't rush me now. I'll get to it when I can. I am a Night Writer!


	3. Apology and Short Story!

Scythe: 

To all my readers:

I am SO sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter out. I just started summer classes for college, and work is giving me a lot of trouble... they're trying to say i've been stealing... so i've been under a lot of emotional trauma here. But, all that aside:  
My pre-started chapter was taken with the family computer up six hours north, but the good news is, i am going to retrieve it.  
So of course, this is my apology.  
I will get it as soon as possible i just have to request the time off of work and what not. So within the next week or two i should have it.  
Thanks for sticking with me!

My apologies,  
Scythe

In the mean time... here is a side, short story to keep you all busy and to make up for my crappy-ness. Here's a little Riku/Sora yay yay story.. (But at the same time, don't expect great spelling without my Word Processor... )

88

Wet... dripping and panting, such a deep, aching pain in his muscles, but it felt so good at the same time. All he could think of was the emotions and the clear blue sky. A race against Riku to the ice cream shop after a cool dip in the ocean was all he ever needed to feel energized. The adreneline was intense and so intoxicating.

Riku and Sora had been best friends for as long as he could remember. Even though sometimes they fought, Riku somehow always made it better by saying something silly or sometimes just looking him in the eyes enough to silence him. However, the more they fought, the closer they got, and sometimes Sora felt like maybe their relationship, or at least his feelings, were not like any normal friendship.

It started a few months prior to present time. Sora and Riku decided they were going to explore the old dock at the edge of the island. There were rumors that it was haunted...

88

"Are you sure we should be here? I mean, even the adults don't come here." Sora whispered, clutching onto Riku's shirt sleeve without realizing it.

"Stop acting like a little girl... We're here to prove there isn't anything 'haunting' this dock and to establish a name for ourselves."

"A name? Riku, i don't care about that..." Sora sighed, feeling a little creeped out. Of course, Riku had insisted they go at night... much to the brunette's dismay.

"Well, we're already here... Look.. here's the door, nothing creepy yet, right?" There was a dock house next to the dock, which was really the only thing that could be haunted, considering the dock was just a tattered ramp of wood. Sora was feeling nervous before, but now he was nearly shaking, and his heart rate had been steadily climbing.

The moment of truth; they stepped inside and looked around. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just some fishing lures and junk that looked ancient, an open closet that lookedlike it had once contained a lot more junk,and another door, which they assumed led back outside. They started laughing softly, both wiping their brows in relief. Sora bravely started tinkering with some junk, setting one down and playing with another.

"I was really scared," he said, laughing nervously.

"So was i..." Riku admitted, making Sora look up in suprise. He was about to say something, but all of a sudden, there was a strange noise outside the other door. Their gazes shot to tat door and they scrambled to their feet.

"Just calm down, it's probably just some... you know, tree branch or something." Riku said, trying to appear strong and cool, but Sora wasn't taking note.

"R-R-Riku..." He whispered, pointing to the floor, under the door. Black, shadowy claws were pawing and scratching at the ground. At first, Riku thought it might be a cat, but the claws were spikey and unlike he had ever seen before in his life, and they almost appeared to be slowly melting the places it scratched into a shadowy abyss. Sensing danger, Riku did the only thing he could think of when the door started to deteriorate; he pulled them both into the small closet, shut the door and clamped a hand over Sora's mouth, staring into his eyes pleadingly. The scratching got closer, their heart rates rose and soared and they tried desperately to keep quiet. Sora closed his eyes tightly, trying not to whimper as he could feel the presence of the creature getting closer.

"Shh.." Riku assured, him, their faces touching now as his lips touched Sora's ear. It was so cramped the body heat was making them sweat. "Just concentrate on me...ok?" And he pulled his face away to look into Sora's eyes, unclamping his hand from his mouth. As they stared into each other's eyes, Riku gave him a cheesy smile and everything began to disappear. He should have felt uncomfortable, being so close to another guy in a cramped closet with their noses touching... And strangely, things turned serious, and Sora found himself wanting to lean in and kiss him. Since when had he ever wanted to kiss another guy? Especially his beat friend!

"Riku..." Sora whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey i think it's gone" Riku said, pulling away and putting his ear up against the door, knocking Sora rudely back into reality. However, Sora thought it for the better, and was glad Riku hadn't noticed he wanted to kiss him...

"R-Right... let's go."

88

Ever since that day, it was all Sora could think about night and day, and sometimes things felt really awkward. He hated to say it, but he was actually avoiding Riku most of the time. But today was inevitable.

"Here. Too bad i beat you again, hmm?" Riku said, handing him his favorite flavor of ice cream; strawberry. Sora instantly perked, his fatigue suddenly vanishing. Riku laughed softly, watching him closely. Sora licked his ice cream, plopping down on a cement ledge that faced the beach. Riku took a seat next to him, watching the brunette out of the corner of his eye.

"So how long has it been since we've been together Sora?" Teal eyes locked on cerulean. Sora nearly choked. Together? Did Riku know? "I mean, we have been friends since i can remember."

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that."

But strangely, Riku changed the subject, but not before Sora couldn't catch the small smirk that adorned his best friend's lips.

"Well, why don't you come over tonight? My parents are on the main island and they won't be back until the day after tomorrow, so we can be as loud as we want..."

All suspicion was erased as he was easily distracted, and he missed the strange tone that seemed to imply something much more than the appeared meaning.

"That sounds awesome!" Sora exclaimed in excitement. There was nothing he'd rather do than be loud and reak havoc... though he would never admit that. Riku smiled and stood, throwing the rest of his iced cream away and earning quite a pout from Sora as he watched it fall into the trash. Riku laughed and grabbed Sora's cheek, giving it a pinch and making him whimper.

"Ow!"

"Come on, let's go get your stuff and head back to my house. Hopefully your mom will say yes, huh?"

"Yeah.. she loves you, she can't say no to your pretty boy face!" Sora teased.

"Pretty boy?" Riku sounded offended.

"Yeah, you know, the face that 'everyone falls for'?" Sora quoted, rolling his eyes and making quotations with his fingers.

"Does that include you?"

Sora gaped, utterly shocked and caught off guard... and alarmed. Maybe he was giving off this strange 'tease me' vibe, or maybe an 'i like Riku' vibe. He didn't have time to think; Riku pulled him up from the ledge, taking his strawberry cone and tossing it into the garbage and, because he was easily distracted, he momentarily forgot what they had been talking about. Sora was furious.

"I wasn't finished with that!"

"Well, you are now. Besides.. you live a comfy life, now don't you?" The silver haired boy said, smirking and poking Sora's tiny pooch of a stomach.

"Are you saying i'm FAT, Riku? Sorry i don't haver a six million pack like you," he retorted, crossing his arms. "Besides, i just haven't done anything this summer..." They began to walk.

"Yeah... becuase you've been avoiding me." Riku always managed to hit things right on the dot, didn't he?

"Pfft, whatever. Why would you say that?" Sora asked, hiding his nervousness rather well, actually.

"Well, considering i've known you practically all our lives, and we're been best friends since god knows when, _and_ i can read you like a book... i'd say i know."

Well... Sora didn't stand a chance in this argument... did he _ever_ against Riku? Honestly...

"So, why, Sora? I wanted to wait to see if you would tell me yourself, but it doesn't seem like that will be happening any time soon."

He sighed. "You're right... i've been avoiding you, but... i won't anymore, ok? But.. i can't exactly say why yet... maybe some day..."

"Some _day_? Sora... is it life altering or something? Should i be worried about you?" Riku was doubting himself now, wondering if he shouldn't have pried after all, not to mention he thought he knew what it was that was bothering Sora, but now he was cmpletely thrown off.

"Well... yeah." Sora said, a bit unsure, but pretty certain it would be life altering for _him_ at least. What if Riku liked him back? But what if Riku didn't accept his feelings? It would be life altering for both of them either way. No Riku... Riku... No Riku... Riku? It was a hard choice.

"Well..." Riku started, "does it have to do with your family?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with your body? Are you sick?"

"Sick could mean... so many things" Sora said nervously, rubbing behind his head.

"Well.. are you going to die?" Riku said, raising a brow and looking at him expectantly.

"No. What is this, twenty questions, Riku?"

"If that's what it takes to get it out of you." He grinned.

When Riku smiled like that... things didn't seem so bad; things didn't seem so scary; things seeme dlike they would always be ok.

They were coming up on Sora's house quite quickly and this gave the brunette a reason to change the subject.Riku let it go for the moment as they stepped inside.

Of course, Sora's mother said yes and Sora packed up and they raced on over to Riku's house and as soon as they were there, Sora paraded around noisily, tossing his things onto Riku's bedroom floor and grinning towards a predatory Riku. He wanted to know if his suspicions were true...

"So back to why you're avoiding me..." The smile from Sora's face dropped at he heard these words, only making Riku smile.

"Do we have to talk about it?"

Riku didn't appear to listen, slowly walking forward fluidly, as if he were under water. Everything stopped. Sora panicked. RIku was advancing on him, cornering him, and the worst part was, he looked really sexy doing it.

"Please, d-don't... Riku." But Riku was upon him, pushing back onto the bed and pinning him there, sending a shiver through Sora's body.

"Are you avoiding me... becuase... of this...?" he asked, trailing his fingers down Sora's chest to where his heart lay beneath the skin.

"I.. i don't understand..." And he really didn't. This wasn't something he was very familiar with.. All he knew was that those hands on his body were making him feel the most pleasant things he'd ever felt and it was making him rather aware of the body that was now on top of him.

"Maybe... you understand this..."

Everything collapsed around him. Everything he'd been worrying about got even more confusing. The lips on his were so intoxicating and to know that they were Riku's... Gods... everything felt so good. And when Riku pulled away and looked into his dazed eyes, a small whimper escaped his throat.

Ah... Riku always seemed to hit things right on the dot.

"Do you still not understand?"

In truth, there were still a lot of uncertainties, but he wasn't sure if he was really ready to find them out in such... hands on ways.

"N...No i think i got it."

Riku smiled. "You like me, huh?"

A blush.

"Yeah, i thought so."

"You mean.. you knew!" Sora exclaimed, panicking. But anything he could have added was silenced by another, deeper, morepassionate kiss. He swooned, letting out a deep sigh as Riku pulled away.

"Sora... you will be mine." Riku said demandingly, yet his voice was soft as he gently cupped the younger boy's face.

"Y-yours?" He asked, a little unsure, a hand moving to rest upon the one on his cheek.

"Yes... And no one elses. I've waited for this for a long time, you know."

"Riku..." He was touched.. Riku had been waiting for _him_? He'd been waiting all this time... Gods, it felt.. it felt so right.

Silver hair gently tickled his face as their lips met again, and gently, hands clasped and their bodies molded perfectly together.

"Could you just... take off your clothes?"

"RIKU!"

88

Scythe: Annnnnnnnd Scene. Thank you. I'm not sure how great it was, but it was spur of the moment and i thought it was a cute idea, so i thre it out there. Again, sorry for the lack of update, i hope this will keep you busy for a week or two (if not... i'll write another for you)


End file.
